Black Velvet Sweet Sixteen
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Hinata wants a sweet sixteen present that'll last. It's a new religion, that'll bring you to your knees. Black velvet, if you please... Implied NaruxHina, KibaxHina and NejixHina


A/n: This is based off of a song I just love. It is called "Black Velvet". Hope you enjoy!

**Title: **Black Velvet (Sweet Sixteen)

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings:** Implied NaruxHina, KibaxHina and NejixHina.

**Warnings: **This contains A LOT of girls beating boys into line… and boys being weak around girls (not the other way around!).

* * *

_**Black Velvet (Sweet Sixteen)**_

"If I told you Hinata went shopping with Sakura, Ino and Temari yesterday, would you believe me?" Shikamaru spat out as the other guys warbled about the missions that Tsunade had recently sent them on.

"She did? But, she hates shopping with those girls! Last time she went, she ran screaming to Kiba's house because the girls made her go into a lingerie store!" Neji laughed.

"It is true!" Shikamaru defended. He had seen Hinata, Temari, Sakura and Ino going clothes shopping. The three latter seemed to be talking to Hinata about something or rather. He had watched them until they had disappeared into a new clothing store.

"Hmmm… Maybe it was something for her sweet sixteenth. That is next week ya know!" Naruto reminded the group.

Hinata, meanwhile, was in her room, looking at the new outfit she'd bought. She had picked it by herself and the other girls had agreed. Hell, she'd even gone to see Kurenai-sensei and shown her, who also said it was very sexy. _Tomorrow,_ she though. _Tomorrow I will wear this and show it off to all the guys! _And with that, she slipped the black garment back into her closet.

* * *

**Next day…**

Hinata had awoken early, showered and eaten by the time Neji had risen. She was at the stove preparing him some food when he walked into the kitchen. She was wearing some usual figureless robes.

"Here you are, Neji-nii-san!" he smiled happily as she laid a tray in front of the older boy.

"You are up early today, Hinata-sama. Are you having an early training session?" he asked, taking a bite.

Hinata giggled, and Neji figured it had something or rather to do with Naruto. Hiashi chose that moment to enter.

And he, upon seeing his daughter and her "cousin" talking so casually, he smiled. He remembered the time when Neji just wanted to kill Hinata, but now…

"I must go and change, I will return soon Neji, father," Hinata smiled as she whisked herself off in her usual fashion. Neji felt something odd was going on, but he went back to his food and decided to follow that feeling later on.

Hinata sat on her bed, staring into a mirror. She placed some red lipstick on her lips with a swift movement and then she stood up. Walking carefully over to her closet, she pulled out the black garment.

"Velvet…" she smiled mischievously. As she draped the outfit on her body, the "velvet" clung close to her curves, which were very different from when she was thirteen. She looked more womanly, and the outfit, being pitch black, made her look like a real kunoichi. With nothing to lose, she stepped nonchalantly out of her room.

Hiashi left after quickly eating his meal, but Neji stayed. He had to ask Hinata about what she wanted for her sweet sixteenth. No sooner had he washed up his plates, when the girl he'd been thinking about appeared in the door way.

Neji turned to look and his jaw dropped. "Hinata…"

The black outfit was quite… err… revealing and very tight around the chest area. Neji stared for a moment at her… chest…

"My face is up here, nii-san," Hinata playfully reminded her byakugan using "cousin". Neji blushed deeply.

"I-I-I… I needed to ask you ab-bout wh-what you wanted for y-your sixtee-eenth… Hinata-s-sama…" Neji stuttered. He'd never on his life known his "cousin" had become such a pretty woman.

"I will tell you later. I have to go and train with Kiba and Shino! Sayonara!" and with that Hinata gracefully left the room, well before Neji could tell her that she couldn't go outside like that.

* * *

Shino and Kiba were waiting for the kunoichi when she arrived. 

"Hinata where have you… been?" Kiba lost his gruff voice in place of a small, slightly panicked one. Shino smiled at his comrade's reaction.

Panic stricken, Kiba sat down, before he could fall to his knees.

Hinata was humming a song which sounded a hell of a lot like "Black Velvet" but neither of the boys picked up on it.

"When did you get that outfit?" Kiba asked, taking in every inch of Hinata.

"I bought it when I went shopping," Hinata replied, indifferently.

Hinata know had one more "victim" to terrorize with her new look.

_Naruto-kun…_

* * *

Naruto had been sitting outside Ichiraku ramen for a good five minutes, when he heard a kind voice behind him. 

"Would you mind if I treated you to some ramen, Naruto-kun?"

He spun around to look at his "saviour" to see it was none other than Hinata.

_Why is Hinata here? And what is she… wearing?_

Hinata looked at the surprised face of Naruto's turn slowly into a shocked one. She smiled at his confusion/pain.

As he gulped she did a small turn on the spot.

"Sakura-chan helped me pick it out!" she giggled, childishly.

As much as Naruto wanted to say "It would look better on Sakura-chan," he couldn't. Because it would've been a lie. Hinata suited the "carefully" made garment, like it was made just for her.

"You look nice Hinata…" Naruto murmured. Inner-Hinata laughed evilly.

"Shall we?" Hinata pointed to Ichiraku ramen. Naruto nodded and followed the girl inside.

_Maybe it is good to be bad once in a while,_ Hinata smiled.

* * *

A/n: See the implications of those pairings, not major right out there stints! This one was made up thanks to a song, which I did not put in there, so this isn't a songfic. Just a song inspired fic. I can't describe the outfit, so I am going to let your minds make the picture. Hell, if you can draw the outfit, why not send it to me! 

Thanks for reading, and please review!

TSA


End file.
